Strip Forensics
by amaXdear
Summary: Nick stared at the sole of Greg’s foot, his face slowly donning a disgusted expression.“What the hell…?” Funny oneshot, maybe twoshot if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Teehee. Everyone loves this episode, right? I may or may not make this a two-shot, depending on how fast the chapter wants to be written. Still looking for a CSI beta, if anyone's interested.**

There was a fairly loud crash as Greg was slammed into the lockers, but Nick didn't seem to notice. He was too busy kissing him fiercely, using every trick he knew to drive the lab tech absolutely crazy. And it was working … almost. The only thing keeping Greg somewhat sane was the lock digging into his back.

Nick broke off suddenly and moved his mouth to Greg's jaw, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin below his ear. "I heard what you said to Grissom," he growled. "'Strip forensics'?"

"Wouldn't you--ah, that feels good--want to play?"

"Mm, I'm going to suggest that next time you give me my results. Remember it was your idea, 'kay, Greggo?"

"Oh, God--okay. Nicky, don't you dare--" groan "--start anything."

"Why not?"

"We're in the lab."

"So?"

"So, it--" Greg broke off again to hiss as Nick's lips found the pulse on his neck. Damn that man and his uncanny ability to remember Greg's weak spots!

"'It might get loud in here'?" Nick taunted.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And besides-- ouch! Damn, Nicky, that's going to leave a mark!" he said, shocked, hand going to a patch of skin on his neck with was now turning red.

"And you care because…?"

Nick was now shamelessly rubbing Greg's hips with his own, which, apart from being very problematic physically, was highly distracting. Before Greg could respond, they were kissing again, and Nick's hands were traveling up and down his sides, with the occasional ass pinch, of course. Once that started, it took at least four minutes for Greg to garner the will to stop it.

"Fresh hickeys in a building full of people trained to notice small details, someone's gonna figure it out, and unless you want the whole lab to find out this way, _this_"--he had to bite his lip for a moment--"is probably not the appropriate time or place."

"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when you were more responsible than me," Ncik sighed, pushing up off the lockers and running a hand through his hair. He looked disappointed.

"Yeah… Uh Nick… I think we've got a little issue." Nick got the hint.

"I think you're right."

"Hm…Feel like taking a quick twenty, maybe thirty minute break? Right now?"

"Where?"

"You've got a pretty big backseat."

"See you in the parking lot."

"Yeah. Ow!"

"What now?"

"I dunno, my foot hurts."

"All of a sudden?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see."

Greg sat on the bench and, for the second time that day, pulled off his socks to let another man look at his feet. Unfortunately, he was all out of stripping jokes. Nick stared at the sole of Greg's foot, his face slowly donning a disgusted expression.

"What the hell…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When you said "meet me in the backseat of your car," this wasn't exactly what I was picturing us doing," Nick whined.

"Yeah? Well too bad. Now get your ass over here and make my foot better," Greg commanded. His boyfriend might have muttered something surprisingly like the phrase 'high maintenance,' but he was just kidding so it wasn't really important.

"Why can't you do that? You can reach your own foot."

"Not _well_. Besides, you love me so you'll do it. Now start rubbing."

Nick, grumbling, rubbed the ointment into his hands and touched the inflamed skin. "This is so gross."

"Rub!"

"All right, all right. You owe me for this … _big __time_."

"I'll pay you back when my foot doesn't look like raw hamburger meat. I cannot focus on sex when it looks like this!"

"Next time Grissom asks you to be part of an experiment, just say no."

"You think I don't know that? Don't stop, keep rubbing!"

"I love you too, Greggo."

**Okay, so I'm not ecstatic over this chapter, because originally it was a lot shorter, just a paragraph tacked onto the end of chap. 1, but I go such an enthusiastic response, I had to. Hugs and kisses for all!**


End file.
